


Bride of Havoca!

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absolute crack xD, F/M, Gen, This is totally crack, You've been warned, annddd pre-relationship crack, pre-relationship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater





	Bride of Havoca!

This. Was.  _So._ Typical.

 

“You don’t trust me.” She spoke colder than normal, not in the mood to play games this time around.

 

Especially with the way things were currently running.

 

“There is a way you could convince me of your loyalty.” Slicked back hair, paler than platinum, shifted as Havoca -- their current akumatised victim -- turned to her.

 

She had to admit it, curiosity was convincing her gaze to meet his in fascination -- instead of her usual irritation, that is.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’ll lower my lightning shield, but first, you must become my queen!”  

 

_“Huh?_ _”_  That had definitely not been what she had been expecting. And Chat Noir was undoubtedly protesting this with every fiber of his being

 

Though, considering she could feel his irritation all the way from here… maybe it’d be good to say yes for now. It would rile Chat up enough that he might quit it with the endearing puns for once---  _wait a minute_ _, w_ _ _h_ en did they become “endearing”? _

 

“So,” Havoca stood there awkwardly, and she immediately refocused. “Is this a yes?”

 

“Of course, my liege.” Marinette said, somehow managing to carry a tone of reserved enthusiasm. He held out an arm for her to accept and was promptly bowled over by a fuming Chat Noir.

 

“Sorry to let the  _cat_ out of the bag,” She groaned at this, still not understanding how or when these jokes had stopped being irritating and started to be more… charming...? “But, milady has already decided to be  _my_ queen.”

 

“Oh, did I now?”

 

“Yup.” And, before she could argue, he grabbed onto her and she flung them away to save the day.

 

Of course, just because they were back to saving the day did not mean that she was going to just drop this argument or that she was letting him off the hook by any means.


End file.
